Sutures and sutures having surgical needles attached have typically been packaged in single use containers or packages. The packages retain the suture and needle during shipping and storage. In addition to protecting a suture and needle, it is desirable that a suture package facilitate rapid, easy removal by the health care professional.
Problems which can occur with suture packages include binding and snagging of the suture in the package when rapid removal is attempted. In addition, the loops of the suture contained in the package may become entangled. It is also known that monofilament suture materials such as catgut, polydiaxanone and the like tend to develop a "memory" when stored over time. The "memory" phenomena can also cause problems such as binding and snagging.
It is desirable for sutures to be substantially straight when withdrawn from a suture package. The suture should not have loops, twists, kinks or bends which may hinder or interfere with the suturing procedure. Oval wrap suture packages have been developed which provide a means for packaging a suture in a compact package, while allowing the suture to have a substantially straight configuration when withdrawn from the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,498 discloses an oval wrap suture package. The molded two-piece suture package encloses and defines an oval channel in which sutures may be wound. An opening in the channel is provided allowing a suture to be withdrawn while preventing entrapment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,902 discloses an oval one-piece needle and suture holder in which an oval-shaped channel is formed for retention of a suture. The holder contains a needle park. The oval channel includes gently rounded end sections, eliminating tight bends or curves which induce undesirable suture "memory".
There have been previous attempts to address the problem of suture binding and snagging in oval wrap suture packages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,551 discloses an oval wrap suture package with unequal end radii. The package defines an oval channel with opposing semicircular end sections wherein one end section has a larger area than the other.
There is a constant search in this art for improved suture packages having improved suture release characteristics.